


First Goals Should Be Rewarded, Even When We Lose

by PensToTheEnd



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reward Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensToTheEnd/pseuds/PensToTheEnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pens lose game 5 of the conference finals, but Dumo scores his first NHL playoff goal.  Tanger thinks he deserves a reward, despite the loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Goals Should Be Rewarded, Even When We Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Why? Because I love Brian Dumoulin, almost as much as I love Kris Letang. Dumes was so excited when he got the goal. I thought he deserved to be rewarded, and who better than Kris to give it to him!

Jason Garrison didn’t even shoot at the net. He shot at his teammate. He purposely shot the puck at Tyler Johnson who turned his back to him and the fucking puck went off Johnson’s back and in to the net. Fifty-three seconds. It only took the Lightning 53 seconds to put the Penguins on the brink of elimination.  


They were all quiet as the made their way to the locker room after the game. None of them said it, but they were all thinking it. They shouldn’t even have let the game go to OT. And as much as he was taking the blame for letting in some soft goals, none of them were going to blame Flower for the loss. They all collapsed in the third period and let them tie the game. Tie it so late in the game, when they had them. They had them beaten. They let them back in and now, now they were going to have to fight hard and win on the road.  
They went about their after game routines, doing their media obligations, showering, getting dressed. 

Kris Letang came out of the showers, a towel wrapped around his waist. He stopped at the edge of the room by Marc-Andre Fleury’s stall. Flower was sitting with his head in his hands looking dejected. Tanger put his hand on Flower’s head and twined his fingers into the long, dark hair.  


“It’s okay, Cher,” he said in French, just loud enough for Flower to hear. “It wasn’t your fault. I was out there for all of them. It was a team loss, not your loss.”  


Flower lifted his head and gave him a small smile.  


“I’ll be okay. I already talked to Vero. She’s waiting up for me.” Flower looked down the bench to where defenseman Brian Dumoulin was sitting. He gave a slight nod in his direction, which made Kris look, too. “I feel bad for him. He got his first playoff goal tonight, and only his second NHL goal ever. He should be able to celebrate that. But look, he looks like he’s afraid to be happy for himself, doesn’t he?”  


Tanger looked over at Dumo, who was holding the puck from his goal. He was just rubbing it with his fingers and looking at it. Occasionally he’d look up at his teammates, a hopeful look on his face, that someone would notice the puck and say something. But everyone was quiet, their heads down, going about their business in hopes of getting out of there as fast as they could. His usual cohorts in crime, Tommy Kuhnhackl, Bryan Rust, and Conor Sheary, had already taken off. He looked a bit lost to Kris.  


“I’ve got him,” Tanger said to Flower, “if you’re sure you’re okay and don’t need me tonight. I already called Catherine and told her not to expect me.”  


“Yeah, take care of him. We lost, but he deserves to get to celebrate his goal, at least.” Flower reached up and took Tanger’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I’m okay.”  


Tanger walked over and sat down in his stall, which was two away from Dumo’s. He grabbed another towel and rubbed his hair dry. He stood up and faced his locker, dropping the towel around his waist and slipping on a pair of boxer briefs.  


“So. Is that your puck? That was a really nice goal.” He said to Brian as he started to get dressed.  


Brian perked up a little when Kris spoke to him, a smile coming to his face and his eyes lighting up.  


“Yeah. Sid grabbed it for me. I couldn’t believe the rebound came right to me. And the move Rusty did to get around the goalie. It was awesome, wasn’t it?”  


“It was a great goal, you showed a lot of hockey sense by following Rusty on the break-away. Guess some of my great talent is rubbing off on you since we’ve been playing together.” Kris winked at him.  


Brian blushed and dipped his head. He had to admit, he really liked being paired with Kris. He was still a little humbled that the coaches had moved him up to the top defensive pair. “Thanks,” was all he managed to get out.  


“So. I think we should celebrate your first playoff goal. What do you think?”  


“I don’t know. We lost, though. I asked a couple of the guys if they wanted to go out, but nobody felt like it.” Brian looked down again. Disappointed.  


Kris walked over to stand next to him and bumped his knee against Brian’s thigh. Brian looked up.  


“No. I mean, I think WE should celebrate your goal.” Kris emphasized the word ‘we’ and raised his eyebrows at Brian.  


Brian studied Kris’ face, not grasping what Kris was saying. Kris waggled his eyebrows and kneed him again. All of the sudden Brian’s eyes lit up. The blush in his cheeks spread quickly down his neck.  


“Oh. You mean? Oh. I mean. I, um, I don’t know. I mean, are you sure?” He stammered, not really believing that Kris was serious.  


“I wouldn’t offer if didn’t mean it. You deserve a reward for your hard work and for the goal. We lost, but you played a great game. So, how bout I drive us over to your apartment. You’re living alone aren’t you?”  


“Yeah. I got my own place a couple of months ago. And a ride would be great, I normally take the car service or catch a ride from somebody. If you are sure? Won’t Catherine be worried?” Brian shifted nervously in his stall.  


“We’re good, I already called her, before I talked to you.” Kris stepped back to his stall and finished putting on his dress shirt, not bothering to tuck it in tonight. He grabbed his jacket and then his wallet and car keys from his locker. “Are you all set to go?”  


Brian nodded and stood up. He followed Kris as they walked out of the locker room.  


\---  


About 20 minutes later they were at Brian’s apartment building. Kris pulled into a parking spot reserved for guests at the apartment complex. Brian got out of the passenger side and led him to his apartment. He opened the door and held it for Kris to walk in. They both toed out of their shoes and left them by the door. Brian walked around Kris and turned on a lamp that was sitting on a table. Kris looked around the spacious living room.  


“Very nice,” he said. “Bigger than I expected, I think.”  


“There’s the living room slash kitchen, I liked the open layout, plus a full bath with a tub and a walk in shower, then the one bedroom. It’s really not that big, but it suits me.”  


Brian walked towards the kitchen area. “Can I get you something to eat? Or drink?”  


“How about just some water? So, is the bedroom this way?” Kris pointed down a hallway and started walking that way.  


“Uh, yeah.” Brian grabbed a couple of waters and hurried to follow Kris.  


When Brian walked in to the bedroom, Kris was waiting for him. Kris reached and took the waters, sitting them down on a bedside table. He walked back over to Brian, letting his hands rest on Brian’s chest. Kris leaned up and let his lips brush against Brian’s lips. Brian remained dead still. Kris murmured against Brian’s lips.  


“So, what would you like for your reward?” He didn’t let Brian answer, but pressed their mouths together.  


Kris’ lips parted and he let his tongue press against Brian’s mouth. At first, Brian didn’t respond, but gradually he let his lips part and let Kris kiss into his mouth. Brian reached to grasp Kris’ hips and pull Kris against his body. Brian was four inches taller than Kris and slightly broader. He used his size advantage to push Kris back to the bed. When he got there he pushed Kris down onto the bed.  


“What are you offering as my reward?” He said slyly. Finally getting with the program, much to Kris’ relief.  


Kris sat back up and started to undo Brian’s belt and the button and zipper of his dress pants. Brian slipped out of his jacket and dress shirt, then peeled off his t-shirt. Kris slid his fingers into the waistband of Brian’s boxers and pulled them, and his pants, down in one swift move. Brian stepped out of them and kicked them aside.  


Kris looked up at Brian and smiled. Brian’s cock was already getting hard, curving up towards his abdomen. Kris let his hands rub over Brian’s hips and the curve of his ass. Brian reached down and took ahold of Kris’ wrists, pulling them off of his body.  


“No. Not yet, please. Take your clothes off, too.” 

He let go of Kris’ wrists and started to undo the buttons of his shirt. Kris reached down and undid his belt and pants, shifting his hips to slide out of them and kicked them off. He then undid the last few buttons of his shirt and slipped it off, too, tossing it to the floor.  


Brian then told Kris to slide over to the other side of the bed. Kris did, laying on his side and propping his head up on his arm. Kris patted the bed next to him and Brian laid down.  


Kris leaned over top of Brian, bringing his mouth down to claim Brian’s again. Brian eagerly kissed back this time. Kris reached over and ran his hand over Brian’s chest. His skin was warm and soft, starting to flush pink with his arousal from the kissing and Kris’ attention.  
Kris pulled his mouth away, Brian chasing after the kiss and moaning in protest. He laid his head back against the pillow, though, as Kris kissed down his next and chest. Kris stopped for a moment to lick and suck each nipple, biting and tugging gently which elicited more sounds of pleasure from Brian.  


“God you are so beautiful,” Kris murmured. “I love playing D with you. We are such a good fit on the ice.”  


Kris’ hand trailed down Brian’s hard abs. He let his nails scrap across the muscles. He looked down and watched Brian’s cock twitch. He was gorgeous, slightly larger than Kris. He reached down and let his hand just brush over Brian’s cock. Brian thrust his hips up slightly, seeking pressure against his growing hardness.  


“Mmmm, look at you. So hard. So beautiful.” Kris ran his tongue down Brian’s abdomen, then along his hips. He gently wrapped his hand around Brian’s cock, letting his thumb slide through the slit, which was already slick with precum. Brian reached down and ran his fingers into Kris’ hair, urging him lower.  


“Please, Tanger.”  


Kris took the head of Brian’s cock into his mouth, running his tongue along the sensitive underside. His hand cupped Brian’s balls and started massaging them. Brian moaned loudly.  


“Oh god, yes.”  


Kris let his lips press against the hard shaft as he slid his mouth down onto Brian, taking him in inch by inch until he could feel Brian against the back of his throat. His lips were almost to the base of Brian’s cock. Kris paused, forcing himself to relax and breath through his nose. After just a few seconds, he pushed his mouth down the rest of the way so that his lips pressed against Brian and all of his cock was in Kris’ mouth.  


Kris continued to massage Brian’s balls, pushing them up against his face. Brian cringed at the friction of Kris’ beard against his skin, grabbing a handful of Kris’ hair and tugging slightly, urging Kris to move. With that, Kris starting sliding Brian’s cock in and out of his mouth. Moving up and down, slowly. His tongue licking the underside and running across the head. Brian arched his hips towards Kris again.  


Kris pulled his mouth off, and Brian moaned in protest.  


“You did so good tonight. Your goal was beautiful to watch. Are you enjoying your reward?”  


“Yes, god yes, Tanger.” Brian moaned. “It feels so good.”  


“Is this what you want?” He turned his head to look up at Brian. “Is this what you want for your reward? Do you want to cum in my mouth? Or on my face?” His hand wrapped around Brian’s cock again, stroking up and down in a slow, steady rhythm. Every so often letting his palm slip over the head and roll it in his hand before sliding back down the long shaft.  


Kris kissed Brian’s skin just above his cock. “Or would you like something else, for your reward?” He looked back at Brian, who was looking down at him. Brian’s eyes were dark with want, but he ducked his head to his chest sheepishly.  


Kris squeezed his cock which brought Brian’s head back up. “What do you want? Tell me. Anything you want, this is your reward, Brian. You can have whatever you want. Just tell me.”  


“I… I…,” his eyes finally locked on Kris’, “I want to fuck you.”  


Kris turned his head back to Brian’s cock, giving it a few quick licks before letting go of it and sitting up. Brian started to sit up, but Kris pushed him back down.  


“Non, mon Cher, you just stay there. Let me show you how good you did tonight. Do you have…”  


“Top drawer,” Brian said, nodding to the bedside table.  


Kris had to get up to retrieve the lube. “Would you get me ready?”  


Brian nodded and Kris straddled his chest with his ass facing Brian’s head. Brian reached up and grabbed a handful of cheek in each hand, spreading Kris open to his gaze.  


“Um, there’s something else I like doing? If it’s okay?” Brian didn’t wait for a response before he buried his head between Kris’ ass cheeks and started licking at his soft, pink opening. Kris gasped sharply, his hands curling into Brian’s hips to steady himself.  


“Mon dieu, I certainly didn’t expect this when I asked.” He said, breathlessly.  


Brian pulled his head back slightly. “You have a gorgeous ass. So much nicer than Sid’s. I like watching you. In the shower.” The admission took Kris by surprise. He wouldn’t have thought that of Brian. He’d actually been surprised that Brian took him up on his offer to come over.  


“Really?” He slapped Brian’s hip lightly. “That’ll be a fifty-dollar locker room fine for looking, rookie.”  


“Worth it!” Brian moaned as he went back to licking Kris’ ass, his hands massaging Kris as he held him open. He let his tongue press into the rim. Kris moaned loudly. Brian arched his hips slightly and Kris took the hint, bringing his hands to stroke Brian’s cock and balls.  


Brian took his hand away and deftly opened the bottle of lube one-handed. He squeezed some onto Kris, just above his opening which was wet and slick from Brian’s tongue already. He rubbed his fingers through the lube, spreading it over the opening. He squeezed some more lube and coated his fingers this time.  


Brian pushed a finger against the opening gently, feeling the muscle tighten in protest. He pressed in slowly. He felt Kris’ breath hitch and his hands stopped working over Brian’s cock. Brian pushed in a little further.  


“My god you’re tight. I can’t wait to get my cock in there.”  


He pushed his finger in all the way. Kris moaned, deeply and pushed back against the pressure. Brian began to slowly fuck Kris with his finger. After a few strokes, he slid a second finger in next to the first. He curled his finger, hitting Kris in just the right spot to make his back arch and his breath hitch again.  


Brian scissored his fingers in Kris, watching the muscle as it stretched and tightened around them. Kris had started to slowly stroke Brian’s cock again. He rocked his hips back onto Brian’s long fingers. After a few minutes, Kris pulled himself off Brian’s hand. He shifted himself so that he was turned around facing Brian and straddling his hips, his hands resting on Brian’s chest.  


Brian reached down and grabbed his cock, holding it steady as Kris lined himself up with the head. When Kris felt the head of Brian’s cock against his opening, he carefully rocked his hips down. The head pushed past the rim and he paused. Kris opened his eyes and looked down at Brian. He had his eyes closed, his head back against the pillow.  


“Brian. Look at me, Cher.”  


Brian opened his eyes. His face flushed.  


Kris pushed his hips back more, sliding Brian in slowly, taking him in inch by inch. His ass tight around Brian’s swollen cock. Brian reached up and grasped Kris by the hips, but didn’t pull down, letting Kris take him in at his own pace. Kris finally felt his ass press against Brian. Their eyes locked on each other as Kris paused for a moment, letting his body adjust to the fullness.  


“Kris,” Brian whispered. “Oh god, you feel so good.”  


Kris started to rock his hips up and down. Slowly at first. Small motions back and forth. Then he pressed down again so that Brian was deep inside. He slowly ground his hips against Brian, who threw his head back, a guttural moan escaping his lips.  


Kris started rocking in earnest then, sliding his ass up and down Brian’s cock in long, fast strokes. Brian raised his head and looked at Kris. Kris’ had his head back, his mouth open, his breath coming in short, sharp gasps as he fucked himself on Brian’s cock.  


“Kris, I, can I?”  


“Fuck me, Brian, come on, fuck me!”  


Brian thrust his hips up to meet Kris’ hips coming down, driving his cock deep and hard into Kris. Kris moaned with pleasure.  


“That’s it, come on, take your reward.”  


Brian kept up his pace, thrusting hard into Kris, grabbing his hips and pulling him down hard as he thrust up. Kris felt the pressure building in his own cock, burning for release. He reached down and started stroking it fast and hard.  


“Oh god, Brian, I’m so close. Come on, cum for me. I want to feel you cum deep in my ass. Come on, fuck me.”  


That was Brian’s undoing, hearing Kris ask so wantonly, filthily. Brian thrust hard a few more times and then thrust in as deep as he could and held himself there as he released his load. Kris felt Brian’s body tense and spasm under him, he stroked his own cock hard and felt his ass clench around Brian’s cock as he came all over Brian’s abdomen and chest  


Brian pushed in and out of Kris a few more times, riding out his orgasm. He could feel the warm, wet cum sliding around his cock. Finally, he dropped his hips to the bed and pulled Kris’ hips down, keeping himself inside Kris. His hands came up to Kris’ back and pulled Kris’ body down against him. Kris buried his head in Brian’s neck. They were both breathing heavily from the exertion.  


“Oh my god, Kris,” Brian gasped out between breathes. “That was, oh my god, thank you.”  
Kris raised his head and kissed Brian.  


“Get a goal Tuesday night so we win and see what kind of reward you get.”  



End file.
